Life in Peace Valley
by Inuyasha-520
Summary: A lone half demon, a falsey killed miko, regretful lovers, an orphan fox demon, and a war between two halfs of a town. This could only be life in Peace Valley. Also has some tragedy.
1. Prologue

Ok everyone, if u can't stand violence then this is definitly the wrong fic for u. Warning, this fanfic also has some parts that r similer to racism. This fanfic isn't an insult to anyone of any race. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**Prologue**

_Peace Valley, Shikon park: 10:00 p.m. October 13, 2002_

"Thank you for chosing me as the town president, I promise that I'll try my hardest to protect this town!" A male human dressed in formal clothing said to a large crowd of both humans and demons.

"I wonder which demon is gonna win the next election?" Inuyasha said looking around the corner of an alley way leaning on the wall.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Don't be in such a rush." Miroku said from the wall opposite of Inuyasha.

"I bet the human to be elected after the demon will be your mother, Inuyasha." Sango said leaning on the wall, next to Miroku.

"Sango's right, your mother has been promoted 3 times already this year in her job of a laywer." Miroku agreed.

"Even if she won the election I wouldn't just tag along with her into fame. It'll make you feel exposed." Inuyasha commented and jumped up onto the roof of the store that was connected to the alley way.

"There he goes again." Miroku sighed, ran up some metal stairs, and climbed from a trash can onto the roof as Sango followed him.

"What's up?" Sango asked as Miroku and her caught up to Inuyasha.

"Shut up. I saw something moving in the bushes." Inuyasha explained looking over to some bushes that were close by the new president of town.

"Once again I thank you for your votes!" the man said walking closer to the bush aiming for the limo that was parked on the street next to the bush. The president then stopped walking and turned his back to the bush to wave to the cheering crowd, "Thank you! Thank you all!" Inuyasha then raised his hands up to his mouth to yell.

"WATCH OUT MR. PRESIDENT!!!!" Inuyasha yelled and a gang of young demon children jumped from behind the bushes and stabbed the President with their claws, knives, swords, and fangs brutally slaughtering the man. Blood and organs spilled all over the sidewalk as the demons ate the mans flesh with bloody red eyes filled with hate, and pure evil.

"OH SHIT!" Inuyasha yelled in shock of the attack.

"GET THOSE KIDS!!" a human yelled and the humans ran toward the demon gang.

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM." One of the parents of the young demons yelled and a riot broke out between the humans and demons of the crowd.

"Inuyasha..... this is the begining of aterrible tragedy..." Miroku said fearfully as blood spilled all over Shikon park in the town known as Peace valley.

* * *

The end of chapter one. Please review, if u r a certain race n u take this seriously then I understand n I'm not gonna force u to read this. I apoligize for any problems. 


	2. The new girl in town

Hello everyone, I would like to give a quick shot out to who reviewed,

**The-Wind-Dragon-Caller**: _YAY! BLOOD AND GUTS! LOL! This is cool but actually if there is a town president...then that would be the mayor you silly goose! w/e ttyl _

Love you,  
Samantha

Hey Samantha, I love u too n how was I supppose to know?

Key for the music sence_ Only Inuyasha sings,_ _**All three sing**, Only Shippo and Jinenji sing, **Only Shippo sings**_

* * *

_Peace Valley, Enterance into town: 9:00 a.m. December 35_**(just kidding!) **_29, 2005_

"Are we there yet" Sota asked as he stared outside the car down to the street.

"I told you that it'll take a while to get here." Kagome's grandpa said.

"We're almost there" Ms. Higurashi yelled getting fustrated.

"I'm hungry, is there anywhere we can eat" Kagome asked suddenly and Ms. Higurashi made a turn into the parking lot of a local fast food resterant.

"SO AM I! LET'S EAT" Ms. Higurashi said and got out of the car. Kagome's grandpa pulled the keys out of the socket and everyone got into the resterant.

"Rock! I win" a young kid said with his hands in the air while a larger man hid in his arms from embarisment of losing to a child. Inuyasha had his arms crossed in frount of his face apearing to be sleeping.

"Um hello" Higurashi asked and Inuyasha jolted onto his feet.

"Welcome to... uhh.. the food shack, we hope you'll enjoy our food, what will be your order" Inuyasha said and both Kagome and Ms. H. giggled as Sota and Kag's gandpa found a seat.

"We'll have two number 2's and two number 8's with 3 coffie's and a orange juice." Kagome said and Inuyasha typed some stuff on the computer at the counter. Ms. H. nudged Kagome and Kagome looked at her blankly.

"Kagome talk to him, he's cute." Ms. H. whispered and Inuyasha and the other two people at the table flinched.

"I'm sorry, did you say something" Inuyasha asked.

"No, just have a nice chat with my daugther." Ms. H. said, payed Inuyasha, and took most of the food to the table where Sota and Kag's gramps was at.

"Um... hi, my name's Kagome Higurashi, what's your name" Kagome asked Inuyasha brushing her hair behind her ear with her hand nevously.

"Hi I'm Inuyasha, so how are you this morning" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh well I'm just fine, a little hungry but now we're here." Kagome answered and started eating her food"So do you live around here"

"Well yes. I live at 4750 Boulevard of Broken dreams." Inuyasha answered.

"Cool. I think that's close to where I'm gonna live." Kagome said.

"Hey Inuyasha, who's the girl" the younger person asked.

"Shut up Shippo" Inuyasha yelled and threw a ketkup bag at Shippo. Shippo ducked and the ketkup bag hit the lager mans face. "Whoops, sorry Jinenji." Inuyasha said and Kagome giggled.

"I'll get you." Jinenji said and threw a cup full of soda at Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped over the counter onto Kagome and he protected her by pulling her down than helped her back up.

"Ha! You missed Jinenji" Inuyasha yelled and then a frying pan smashed the back of Inuyasha's head and he fell foward.

"Oh my... Inuyasha are you ok" Kagome asked kneeling down to help Inuyasha.

"Wake up and get back to work you buffun" an old man said with the frying pan in his hand.

"Damn Totosai, what the Hell did you do that for" Inuyasha asked getting up.

"I don't pay you to flirt with women and hang with your friends" Totosai yelled back.

"YOU BARLY PAY ME AT ALL" Inuyasha then yelled getting up.

"THAT'S BECAUSE WHEN A CUSTOMER COMES THEY SEE YOU SLEEPING AND THINK THAT WE'RE CLOSED" Totosai pointed out"JUST BE HAPPY I GAVE THIS JOB IN THE FIRST PLACE BECAUSE OF HOW I LIKE YOUR MUSIC" Totosai yelled again.

"Oh your in a band Inuyasha" Kagome asked standing up.

"Yeah, Shippo and Jinenji are my other members in the band." Inuyasha answered and Kagome looked over to Shippo and Jinenji who just smiled and waved. She then turned back towards Inuyasha.

"Cool, what music do you make" Kagome asked and Inuyasha smirked.

"Rock babe, rock." Inuyasha answered and Kagome jumped up in excitment.

"ROCK ON" Kagome yelled and both Kagome and Inuyasha laughed.

"You want to hear us play right now" Inuyasha asked. (There's a stage in the resteraunt with two guitars and a drum set.)

"YAY! Of course! GET ON STAGE AND PLAY" Kagome yelled excittingly. Inuyasha then jumped over the counter and hopped onto the stage. Totosai then walked to the cashier and Jinenji and Shippo got on stage. Inuyasha and Shippo picked up their guitars as Jinenji sat on a seat at the drum set.

"Ok guys; Thank you." Inuyasha said and both Shippo and Jinenji nodded. Kagome carried her food to where her family were eatting and she sat down facing towards Inuyasha.

"What's going on Kagome" Kag's grandpa asked and Kagome hushed him.

Inuyasha and Shippo both played their gutars and Jinenji banged on the drums with his sticks.

_Thought that I could always count on you  
I thought that nothing could come between us two  
We said as long as we would stick together  
We'd be alright, we'd be okay  
But I was stupid and you broke me down  
I'll never be the same again  
_

"ROCK ON" Kagome yelled and all of the family listened to the song as they finished eating.

_  
So **thank ****you** for showing me  
That **best friends** cannot be trusted  
And **thank you** for lying to me  
Your friendship, the good times we had  
You can have them back _

**Yeah**

I wonder **why** it always has to **hurt  
**For every lesson that you have to learn  
I won't **forget** what you did to me  
How you showed me things I wish I'd never seen  
But I was stupid and you broke me down  
I'll never be the same again

So **thank you** for showing me  
That **best friends** cannot be trusted  
And **thank you** for lying to me  
Your friendship, the good times we had  
You can have them back

When the tables turn again  
You'll remember me my friend  
You'll be wishing I was there **for you**  
I'll be the one you miss the **most**  
But you'll only find my **ghost**  
As time goes by, you'll wonder why you're all alone

So **thank you** for showing me  
That **best friends** cannot be trusted  
And **thank you** for lying to me  
Your friendship, the good times we had  
You can have them back

So thank you, for lying to me  
So thank you, for all the times you let me down  
So thank you, for lying to me  
**So thank you, you friendship... you can have it back!**

"So whatcha think" Inuyasha asked Kagome from the stage.

"That was great" Kagome yelled back and ran to the stage"Can you teach me how to play the guitar" she asked.

"Sure if you can that is." Inuyasha told her. Inuyasha and Shippo both put thier guitars down and jumped off stage along with Jinenji.

"Get back to work Inuyasha! Customers are coming" Totosai yelled and Inuyasha jumped over the counter.

"What's the name of this resterant again" Inuyasha asked Totosai.

"It's Good Burger" Totosai yelled and the customers came to the counter.

**(If u no the movie then get ready to LOL)**

"Welcome to Good Burger, home of the Good Burger. Can I take your order" Inuyasha said. As the customer made their order Kagome was talking to Shippo and Jinenji.

"So how long have you three been in a band" Kagome asked.

"Well it's been sometime over a year I think." Shippo answered.

"Was that your only song" Kagome asked again.

"Well we got a couple songs, that one is our favorate." Jinenji answered.

"How's it like working with Inuyasha" Kagome asked again.

"It's pretty hard to keep up with Inuyasha but we have fun." Shippo answered.

"Are all of your songs rock." Kagome asked again.

"Yeah because rock is really our passtion. We think that rap is innopropiate music that talks about violence and sex so that was a no." Jinenji answered.

"We also agreed to never play country, I hate country." Shippo said.

"And we don't play hip-hop, dance, or techno." Jinenji finished.

"How did you all meet" Kaome asked again.

"Well I met Inuyasha when he saved my life from a gang that jumped me, but Shippo however" Jinenji was cut off.

"He found and chaught me." Shippo cut in.

"Chaught you" Kagome asked in shock.

"Yup, he chaught me good." Shippo answered.

"Looks like we have our own paperazzi." Inuyasha joked when he walked up behind Kagome after the costermers left.

"WHAT DOES SHIPPO MEAN BY YOU MET BY CHATCHING HIM" Kagome asked loudly standing up moving in Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha backed up to prevent falling backwards and chaught his balence.

"What Shippo means is that the day we met I was sitting on a bench in the park eatting my sandwich until he came along and tried to take my food." Inuyasha explained.

"So then you just ran after him and chaught him" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I then found out that he was an orphen and I dicided to be his gaurdian." Inuyasha finished.

"Oh... that's very nice of you." Kagome said.

"He just wanted to keep me as a punching bag" Shippo yelled and Inuyasha's fist met with Shippo's head"OUCH! SEE? SEE" Shippo yelled pointing at Inuyasha.

"You disevred that and you know it." Inuyasha muttered.

"Oh what school do you go to Inuyasha" Kagome suddenly asked.

"I go to Tony Hawk High." Inuyasha answered. **(Thanks Emman for helping me with the name of the school.)**

"That means we'll go to the same school." Kagome said and wrote down something on a tissue"You got a phone, right"

"Yeah, and I know how to use it too." Inuyasha answered.

"Ok well I have to go." Kagome said seeing her family getting ready to leave.

"Ok then." Inuyasha replied and Kagome gave Inuyasha the tissue.

"Ok, call me." Kagome said and walked to the exit when her family left.

"Ok I will, see ya later." Inuyasha said putting the tissue in his pocket.

"See ya" Kagome said and left.

"Yup, she's a keeper." Jinenji said.

"What do you mean by that" Inuyasha asked and Jinenji just leaned back in his seat.

"GET BACK TO WORK INUYASHA"

* * *

I bet none of u saw that Good Burger thing, Tony Hawk, or the Boulevard of Broken dreams thing coming. Please Review! 


	3. Kagome's first day of school in Peace Va...

Ok everyone, thanks for the reveiws.

**The-Wind-Dragon-Caller:** Another great chapter love. Keep it up !

Love ya,  
Samantha  
Thanks Samantha, I love u too n enjoy this chapter everyone!

* * *

_Peace Valley, on a road close by to Inuyasha's secret road to town: 6:48 a.m. December 30, 2005 _

It was Kagome's second day in her new home town know as Peace Valley and she was walking to school wearing black jeans and a red V neck short sleeve shirt and a small bookbag when she heard an argument from a distence. 

"No way!" Inuyasha yelled at Shippo with his back to him. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Jinenji all wore blue shirts with yellow buttons ontop of white shirts and blue pants to match along with bookbags. 

"Aww Inuyasha why not?" Shippo asked. 

"Because there's no way you could handle being lead singer, it's way too much attention for you to handle." Inuyasha said and Kagome began to follow the group. 

"I'm one of the gutairest so I get more attention then you and I have the perfect song for us to play, I made it up myself!" Shippo yelled jumping up to Inuyasha's height. 

"I think you should give him a chance Inuyasha." Kagome cut in. 

"No no and no! I told you it's too much to handle, just one mistake and you'll be shoved off of stage." Inuyasha said gripping onto his bag string. 

"Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please pleaplease please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please pleasese please please please please please please please." Shippo kept on asking over n over again until they reached the school and the walked past a Tony Hawk memorial into the building. The whole area was crowded with humans and demons but the two species glared at eachother as they walked past eachother. 

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled at Shippo causing Shippo to stop begging and Inuyasha was left fuming, "God damnit I hate it when you do that!" Shippo then opened his mouth to speak but Kagome stopped him. 

"Just give him one chance Inuyasha, just one." Kagome said and Inuyasha looked away not being able to look at Kagome without feeling guilty. 

"I told you, no!" Inuyasha yelled and a demon skateboarder nearly chrashed into Inuyasha and he fell ontop of Kagome. 

"Watch yourself half-breed!" the skater yelled and skated away. 

"Your one to talk." Inuyasha muttered and noticed that he landed direactly on Kagome. 

"Um Inuyasha? Do you mind getting off of me?" Kagome asked, "Your kinda... rubbing on me." she finished turning bright red. Inuyasha brightened red too and jumped off of Kagome. 

"Just do it for your health Inuyasha." Jinenji said and Inuyasha fumed even more. 

"FINE! You can play that song at the public libery, but that's it!" Inuyasha said and stormed off to class. 

"Oh Kagome, if you want to get your shcedule then you'll have to go see the princible, see ya!" Shippo said and ran off to class. 

"I think you should go before the bell rings, have a nice day." Jinenji suggested and walked toward class. 

"Gee, I wonder how am I suppose to go to the princibles office when I don't know where it is." Kagome said to herself and was about to walk away in a random direction until she heard a load comotion. 

"Well then fuck you too Ms. Brown!" Inuyasha yelled at his teacher and was locked out of the class room. 

"Sent to the office already Inuyasha?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha made a pouty face.  
"It's not my fault that the teacher hates me." Inuyasha muttered. 

"Well since your here can your here can you show me which way is the Princibles office?" Kagome asked nicly and Inuyasha glared at here. 

"Is that all that I'm here for?" Inuyasha asked and stomped away with Kagome skipping after him. 

"Thank you Inuyasha, your so nice to me and aperently only me." Kagome said and Inuyasha just speeded up, "So what did you get in trouble for anyway?" Kagome asked. 

"I didn't really get in trouble." Inuyasha said with his eyes turning into a look of saddness from anger. 

"Well can you tell me what happened then?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha walked though a glassed door leading to a skating rank and Kagome followed him with a smile on her face. 

"Why are you following me, can't you see that I'm leaving to school?" Inuyasha asked pulling a skate board out of his bookbag over his shoulder. 

"Well if your leaving school then I'll just bring you back into school." Kagome said and she grabbed onto Inuyasha's sleeve of his shirt, "You have to go back into school to get a good education." 

"I'll get a good education from just living my God forsakon life!" Inuyasha held droping his skateboard down and put on a helmet. 

"You need a good education for a job so come along with me and lets go to the office." Kagome said and Inuyasha put a helmet on Kagome's head. 

"Well if your not gonna let go then I guess your just gonna come along for the ride." Inuyasha said stepping onto the skate board. He looked over to Kagome who had a serious face, "Alright then." Inuyasha placed both feet on the board and Kagome did the same as the both skated down the ramp. Inuyasha then stopped the board by turning sideways and Kagome was holding onto him. 

"Are you ready to go now?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha stepped off the board and he helpped her off. 

"The only reason your doing this is because you don't understand why, so then I'll take you to the office and I'll show you why I was going to leave." Inuyasha said and began walking to the office and Kagome followed. They both entered the office and they took a seat. 

"See? This isn't too bad. Nothing bad is gonna happen." Kagome said putting her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. 

"Not yet at least." Inuyasha said and he saw the human assistent princible glare at him. The assistent princible guided them to the princible's office. 

"Well well, I'm surprised that your still in this school Inuyasha." a pretty fat male human with white hair, wrinkles, and glasses who wore a suit said from his side of the table and he sat on a brown leather chair. 

"That's right, I'm still here to give you hell old man." Inuyasha growled at the man. 

"You shut up you worthless half-breed, if your mom wasn't a lawer then I would've had yousent straight out of school and into a cell!" the princible yelled and Kagome was shocked. 

"Oh and what do YOU know about straight?" Inuyasha shot back and the princible turned red with anger. 

"That's it! Inuyasha you are now suspended for a week!" the princible yelled and Kagome stood up with a furious look on her face. 

"NOW HOLD ON A SECOND! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO INUYASHA LIKE THAT AND THEN SUSPENDING HIM FOR NOTHING?" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs causing both Inuyasha and the princible to hide in fear, "YOU BETTER APOLGIZE TO INUYASHA AND CANCEL THE SUSPENDTION RIGHT NOW!" Kagome yelled and then she began to breath hevely. 

"Who are you?" the princible asked getting back in his seat as Inuyasha did the same. 

"I am Kagome Higurashi and I'm the new student from Tokyo, my mom talked to you on the phone remember. Now just be a good princible and apolgize to Inuyasha." Kagome said and the princible did as he was told with a sick look on his face. A few minutes later Inuyasha and Kagome both walked out of the princible's office and they walk to their first class togeter holding hands. 

"Thanks Kagome, no one has stood up for me like that before." Inuyasha said with a smile on his face. 

"No problem Inuyasha, it's just the way the princible was mean to you that really made me angry. Do you really mean it when you said that no one stood up for you like that? Doesn't your best friends stand up for you?" Kagome askedas she slowly grabbed onto Inuyasha's arm. 

"Well... their was someone..." Inuyasha said dropping his sight to the ground. 

"Hey, what's wroung?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha picked his head back up. 

"Nothing, nothing." Inuyasha said and they reached their class, "Well I'll see ya after school." Inuyasha said and tried to walk away but Kagome grabbed onto his shirt and he stopped.  
"Oh no you don't, your coming to class too." Kagome said and they both went into class.

_Peace Valley, in the back school yard, 11:07 a.m._

Kagome walked around tables carrying a tray with a decent amount of food on it in search of a place to sit for lunch and she sat down next to Sango who sat across from Miroku. 

"Hi there, I'm Kagome." Kagome said trying to start a conversation. 

"Hey there, I'm Sango and this is Miroku. So your the new girl that I heard about?" Sango asked. 

"Yeah I am." Kagome answered and Miroku suddenly grabbed Kagome's hand and said. 

"Hello Kagome, I just wanted to know, will you bear my child?" then quickly Sango smacked him. 

"And I thought you'd stop flirting after we finally got togeter, your such a pevert!" Sango said and Miroku got back up, "So Kagome did you meet anyone here that you like yet? Or is that why your sitting alone?" Sango asked. 

"Well I do have friends but they all have lunch detention so I had to fend for myself." Kagome said and both Kagome and Sango gigled. 

"I heard that you came from Tokyo Kagome, it's been a long time since I been there, how is it there?" Miroku asked and they all began to eat. 

"It's all the same, it's way too crowded, the air's way too smokey, and it's full of basterds." Kagome said and sipped on her juice. 

"Hey I'm gonnog to skate for a while ok?" Miroku asked and Sango nodded. After kissing Sango on the lips Miroku left carrying a skate board and a helmet. 

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this but I think that Tokyo and this place has something in common." Sango said and they both finished lunch as so did Miroku and they all went to their next class. 

_Peace Valley, on Inuyasha's secret road towards his house, 2:34 p.m._

"So how was your first day of school here Kagome?" Jinenji asked as Inuyasha, Shippo, Kagome, and Jinenji himself were walking back to the block they all live at. 

"It was alright, I'm just a little dissapointed that we have to wear uniforms." Kagome said showing them her new uniform that was wrapped up in a plastic bag. 

"Well at least you won't have to worry about picking what to wear in the morning." Inuyasha said. 

"Hey Inuyasha, don't forget that you promised to give Kagome guitar lessions today!" Shippo yelled and Inuyasha anime fell. 

"Hold on a sec! When did I say I'd do it today?" Inuyasha asked and everyone opened their mouth to speak but Inuyasha cut them off, "Never mind. Ok Kagome, if you want lessions then hurry to your house and ask your mom if you could visit my house." Inuyasha said and Kagome ran past him, "Hey what are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled and Kagome stopped and turned around. 

"I'm hurrying, see ya in a few guys." Kagome yelled and ran off. 

"This is going to be a long day." Inuyasha said and the group calmly walked to their house's.

* * *

Wow Kagome is in a hurry, and what was that whole thing with the princible. Please review! 


	4. The visit

Ok everyone; it's once again time for a new fanfic

**The-Wind-Dragon-Caller:** well so much for me checking your spelling it appears you used your original version. w/e it was still good especially when Kagome yelled at the principal. Man I wish I could do that day dreams about killing all the bastards in my school sighs Great chapter! Keep it up! Love ya,  
Samantha

Thanks Babe, Everyone else, u need to learn how to review! Alright, enjoy everyone!

* * *

"Hey mom, can I go visit Inuyasha's house?" Kagome asked her mom who was calmly cooking dinner.

"Oh? Who's this Inuyasha?" Ms. H. asked as she sliced the garlic.

""Don't you remember? The white haired guy with cute dog ears and the awesome guitar." Kagome said and Ms. H.'s head shot up.

"Oh yeah, the worker from Good Burger that you flirted with!" Ms. H. said and giggled.

"Yeah that's the-" Kagome then realized what her mother said, "Hey, you told me to keep on talking to him and we didn't flirt." Kagome said her face a light red.

"Uh huh, whatever Kagome. Why are you going to visit him?" Ms. H. asked as she went back to cooking.

"Well he's going to teach me how to play the guitar and he doesn't know it yet but I'm going to give him a few lesions of my own." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Oh ok then, have fun there and don't do anything that you'll regret." Ms. H. said.

"Mom! You know I'm not that kind of 16 year old girl!" Kagome said and ran upstairs to get a few things and shove them in her larger yellow book bag.

"What are you doing sis?" Sota asked as he watched Kagome pack up.

"Oh I'm just getting a few things for when I go to Inuyasha's house." Kagome said and she zipped up her bag.

"If you're talking about that cool guitar dude then I wanna come too." Sota said and Kagome ignored him.

"Visiting a guys house already, and he's a half demon, good lord Kagome what's wrong with you?" Kagome's grandpa asked and Kagome walked out of her room closing the door behind her.

"He's just a friend of mine and besides, he's really nice once you get to know him. Anyways I'll be going now." Kagome said and walked down the stairs with her book bag over her shoulder.

"Ok we'll see ya later honey, take care and have fun." Ms. H. said and Kagome reached the door.

"Bye! I'll be back before dinner!" Kagome yelled and walked out closing and locking the door behind her. Kagome walked off of the lawn onto the sidewalk towards the street Inuyasha lived on. She walked around the corner of the street and saw Inuyasha and Shippo on the lawn.

"Hey Kagome!" Shippo yelled and ran to her, "Did your mom say you could visit?" he asked walking next to her.

"She said it was ok as long as I was a good girl." Kagome said and Shippo froze wondering what that meant.

"Oh great, now I got to teach you how to play do I?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome nodded. Inuyasha stood up from the cardboard box he sat on and walked into the open garage where all of the group's music items were, "Let's give you a simple guitar that's decent but easy to handle." Inuyasha said to himself and he gave Kagome a small light guitar that was a dark blue.

"This little thing?" Kagome asked looking at the guitar oddly.

"Yeah, all you got to do is play good and I'll get a better guitar for you." Inuyasha said and Jinenji walked to the garage carrying a small box over his shoulder.

"Sorry that I'm late but I almost forgot this." Jinenji said and placed the black box on the floor. Shippo ran and jumped on top of the box.

"Ah my diabolical plot to take over the world is here in this small black box of chaos. You all may now call me master." Shippo said.

"Your in my way master." Inuyasha said pushing Shippo off of the box and he opened the box. Kagome tried to look at what was in the box over Inuyasha's shoulder but all she saw was a red light, "Jinenji, your a genies." Inuyasha said closing the box and locking it shut with a key, "Using this we'll get him good and get away with it." Inuyasha finished and stood up.

"It's just a few easy to find herbs put together really, but it sure works like a charm." Jinenji said giving Inuyasha the thumbs up.

"Um excuse me but what's in the box?" Kagome asked.

"Noneyabuisniss! Anyway let's get started with what you came here for." Inuyasha said and they closed the garage door. Kagome felt a bit nervous but she calmed down. Inuyasha sat down on a box and so did everyone else, "First of all, you know how to read music right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah I knew for a long time." Kagome said.

"Oh well then show us the best that you got." Inuyasha said putting his guitar to the side and leaning forward.

"Just stay calm and you'll do good." Shippo said.

"Um... ok." Kagome said and played a few notes randomly not knowing what she was doing and her small trail went terrible. She then stopped playing and the band all had their eyes wide and mouths dropped, "Um did I make a mistake?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"Uhhh... well first of all- WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Inuyasha asked loudly and Kagome flinched.  
"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO PLAY THE GUTAIR BECAUSE I'VE NEVER DONE IT BEFORE!" Kagome yelled louder and they both calmed down.

"Hey Inuyasha, how bout we give Kagome the guitar lyrics for 'Thank you' and we'll teach her that first?" Jinenji asked. Inuyasha then stood up and went into his house.

"Is he going to get the lyrics?" Shippo asked and Jinenji shrugged. Inuyasha came back with the lyrics and set them on the floor in front of Kagome.

"There! Now read that and show us what you can do by actually playing a song." Inuyasha said coldly.

"Is it ok if we do something else now?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha nodded, "Ok then, here's something that I'm gonna teach you Inuyasha." the whole band looked at her straggly and she pulled a hair brush out of her book bag. As soon as Inuyasha saw the brush he ran into the house, "Get back here Inuyasha!" Kagome said running into the house chasing Inuyasha and Jinenji and Shippo chased Inuyasha too holding rope that came from Kagome's book bag. They all tackled Inuyasha down and tied him up.

"What the hell is going on here?" A black haired woman asked from the doorway into another bedroom.

"Hi mom." Inuyasha said from the bottom of the pile.

"Hello Ms. Taiso." Jinenji said getting off of everyone and Kagome got off of Inuyasha too.

"Hi, I'm Kagome and we were just playing a game." Kagome said showing Inuyasha's mom the brush.

"Oh ok then, I'll finish up dinner and leave you all alone then, have fun." Ms. Taiso said and went into the kitchen.

"Well Inuyasha, whatcha got to say now?" Kagome asked the tied up Inuyasha.

"Please don't hurt me." Inuyasha pleaded and the group laughed.

"Oh don't worry, this wont hurt a bit." Kagome said and began to brush Inuyasha's hair.

"NOOOOO! IT BURNS IT BURNS!" Inuyasha yelled. For the rest of the day Kagome brushed Inuyasha's hair while Shippo and Jinenji were practicing their music.

"Inuyasha you have such great hair, why don't you ever brush it?" Kagome asked happily brushing.

"I guess I'm just too busy with important stuff." Inuyasha answered.

"Well I think your hair is important, it's so shiny, soft, and strong." Kagome said pulling Inuyasha's hair making him wince.

"Stop that!" Inuyasha yelled and Kagome stopped.

"Hey Kagome, it's getting late and your mom called saying it was time for dinner!" Inuyasha's mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh ok! I'll get my things!" Kagome yelled back and Inuyasha tried to turn around but accidentally Kagome feel on top of him and her breast were crushed on his chest and their lips were almost touching.

"Um..." Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each others eyes lost in a trance. Shippo then walked into the room and Kagome rolled off of him.

"Hey Shippo!" Kagome said and then was packing up her things.

"Hey Kagome. Why are you on the floor Inuyasha?" Shippo asked and then Inuyasha got up quickly. Inuyasha helped Kagome pack up.

"Need someone to walk with you?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome nodded yes, "Then I'll walk with you." Inuyasha said and Kagome smiled. Later on Kagome and Inuyasha arrived in front of Kagome's house.

"Well thanks for walking me home Inuyasha, it's really sweet." Kagome said and walked up to the door.

"I'll see ya tomorrow Kagome." Inuyasha said and began walking away.

"See ya!" Kagome yelled and then got inside.

"Wow... what is this feeling that I got when I'm around her?" Inuyasha asked himself as he walked, "Why do I feel completely different then I do when I'm around her? This is really weird..." Inuyasha said to himself and walked into the darkness.

* * *

Ok Everyone, all done. Sorry that it took me so long but I was distracted. Anyway please REVIEW! 


	5. One Hell Of A Day

YO! New chapter's finally here so knock urself out!

* * *

Inuyasha rolled over in his bed dreaming a pleasent dream. 

In Inuyasha's dream he's sitting on a huge bright red chair in a room filled with candlelight.

"What's going on here...? Where am I?" Inuyasha asked himself. He wore a white wife beater and blue jeans. Looking around he saw Kagome sitting on a bed with shiny red blankets but it was too dark to see what she wore.

"Hey Inuyasha. How are you feeling?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha smiled feeling better that someone he knew was there for him.

"Oh, I'm feeling fine. Just a little lost. I was in my room relaxing and then I found myself here." Inuyasha said and Kagome stood up with a small smile on her face. Now Inuyasha could see what Kagome was wearing and he was so shocked that his eyes shot open and his mouth dropped. Kagome wore only a strapless silk red bra and silk red panties. Kagome giggled at Inuyasha and twirled around to show off her clothing.

"You like what you see? It cost a lot but I was able to get it just..." Kagome trailed off moving over to Inuyasha and sat on his lap. "for..." Kagome licked Inuyashas neck causing him to tense up. "you." She then cuddled up against Inuyasha making his hair stand on end. "Oh... Inuyasha? Do you have a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Kagome asked feeling something rub against her leg.

"Um... I... I..." Inuyasha was completely red and frozen still. "I... I... need-to-get-a-snack!" Inuyasha yelled pushing Kagome off and ran to the door and ran out entering a huge bathroom falling into a huge heated pool.

"Oh, I see that you want to go for a swim. Alright then, lets play." Kagome said slowly walking down the steps into the pool. Inuyasha finally moved onto his feet and stood up in the pool. Suddenly Inuyasha felt two hands on his back and his shirt was pulled right off of him leaving him shirtless.

"Whoa whoa whoa Kagome! What are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled turning around to see the innocent look on Kagome's face that he loved. "Listen, your a great friend, your pretty, cute," Inuyasha's gaze then dropped from Kagome's eyes to her 'package,' "and your very sexxxxxxx-" Inuyasha realized what he was saying and looked back up to Kagome's face and saw her giggiling. " SMART! I MEANT TO SAY SMART!" Inuyasha yelled correcting himself and Kagome giggled more.

"Alright then, but I know what your really looking at." Kagome said moving her arms around Inuyasha's neck and crushing her chest on his making her moan. "I know that you really want to get busy but it's time for you to wake up now." Kagome whispered in Inuyasha's ear.

"Huh?" was Inuyasha's only response and suddenly the rock song "Wake Up!" by Lost Prophets blasted though his stereos causing him to jump up and he fall out of bed. Inuyasha sat up quickly and brushed his hand over his mouth to wipe off the loogie. After recovering from his shock he reached up and turned off the alarm and stood up.

"Ow... ugh I hate mornings!" Inuasha groaned and dressed up into a black long sleeve shirt that said "I have just kidnapped myself, give me 1,000,000 dollers or you'll never see me again!" with dark blue jeans. Inuyasha walked downstairs into the kitchen and began cooking pancakes. "Why did I have that dream? I never really thought of Kagome THAT way, she's just the new girl in school, that's all." Inuyasha said to himself while Shippo watched him from the kitchen table. "I mean come on! I bearly even know her." Inuyasha said and then noticed Shippo at the table.

"So I guess you slept well." Shippo said staring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha in a swift, and fast movement, punched down on the blade of a fork making it flip up in the air, grabbed it by the handle, and pressed it against the bottom of Shippo's chin theateningly.

"Tell a soul and you die." Inuyasha clenched though his teeth and Shippo gulped.

"Sure." Shippo replied. Inuyasha went back to cooking with an angry look on his face, "Um Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"What?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"You should fold your sleeves back so that your shirt doesn't catch fire while your cooking." Shippo said pointing at Inuyasha's loose sleeve.

"Shippo, I've cooked before with a trench coat on and I didn't catch fire, I'll be just fi-" Inuyasha's sleeve suddenly caught fire, "AHHH! OH SHIT! AHH!" Inuyasha screamed and swung his arm side to side as Shippo calmly got off of the chair and walked to the stairs.

"HEY NANA! WHERE'S THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER?" Shippo asked. (Shippo calls Inuyasha's mom Nana.)

"IN THE CLOSET BY THE STAIRS!" Inuyasha's mom answered and Shippo opened the closet. Inside the closet was a vacume cleaner, old shoes, a bunch of coats, and on a high self is the extinguisher.

"Hold on Inuyasha! I'll be there in a sec!" Shippo yelled while climbing on the coats to reach the self. Inuyasha desperatly turned on the sink with cold water and moved his arm under it to wash his arm but the fire stayed lit. Shippo then grabbed the handle of the extinguister and pulled it down off the self. "I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Shippo yelled carrying the extinguister. "Now how do you use this thing?" Shippo asked fiddling with the hose. Shippo played around with the extinguister until he finally shot the foam out and flooded Inuyasha's arm with the foam. "There! You happy now?" Shippo yelled and then turned on the t.v. and watched from the couch.

Meanwhile Kagome is walking on the sidewalk to Inuyasha's house with her bookbag carrying a small box.

"I sure hope Inuyasha likes the pancakes I made for him this morning. I've worked extra extra hard on it just so that he'll like it. Wait a sec... what if he already is making breakfest?" Kagome said and paused. "... Oh well, he'll hopefully like this better." Kagome said to herself and went back to walking. Kagome opened the front door of Inuyashas house and automatically heard total chaos.

"AH! DUDE MY HAIR'S ON FIRE!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran passed Kagome with flaming hair.

"HOLD STILL INUYASHA! I CAN'T REACH UP TO YOU FROM THREE FEET AWAY!" Shippo yelled hopping after Inuyasha. Kagome snatched the fire extinguisher from Shippo, dropping the box of pancakes, and put out the fire on Inuyashas hair before any strands were burned.

"Wow, thanks." Inuyasha said smiling at Kagome.

"No problem." Kagome said smiling back sweetly. Shippo looked back and forth between Inuyashas and Kagomes faces, missing the small conection and looked inside the box of pancakes.

"What flavor are they?" Shippo asked noticing the pancakes. Kagome looked down at Shippo smiling.

"Chocolate chip. I was thinking that you'd probaly already be eating, but as I can see Inuyasha didn't cook anything yet." Kagome said picking up the box and taking it to the dinning table.

"What's that suppose to mean? I can cook." Inuyasha said sitting on one of the two chairs at the side of the table.

"I know you can cook, but you can't avoid burning your hair it seems." Kagome giggled. Inuyashas mom came downstairs and they all ate Kagomes homemade pancakes.

On the road to school after breakfest

"So Kagome, how's it going with you playing guitar?" Jinenji asked ducking under a tree branch.

"I'm not gonna learn by you guys teaching me. I want to learn in private so that I can surprise you all." Kagome said blusing a little.

"That sounds like a good plan, but how will you learn to play then?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll just rent some videos that teach to play the guitar and then in the garage I'll sing to you guys." Kagome explained.

"That's nice, lets hurry up, I need to get something from my teacher and I know it'll take a long time to make him give me the right report card." Inuyasha said dropping his skateboard and stepping on it. Kagome, Shippo, and Jinenji did the same and they all quickly skated to the school.

At Tony Hawk Highs main enterance

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CLOSED?" Inuyasha yelled.

"The school is closed today because of some stupid human experimenting early in science class and spilled a chemical dangerous to other humans." a demonic security guard said as demon fire fighters were walking in and out of the school.

"LISTEN HERE BUDDY! I BURNED MY ARM, MY HAIR, MY BREAKFEST, AND DON'T ASK HOW BUT I THINK I SET WATER ON FIRE THIS MORNING BECAUSE I WAS IN A DAMN HURRY TO GET HERE FOR THE RIGHT REPORT CARD! NOW IF YOU DON'T LET ME IN I'M GONNA START CRACKING SOME SKU-!" Inuyasha was yelling but was cut off when Jinenji knocked out Inuyasha from the back of his head.

"Will the school be opened tomarrow?" Jinenji asked and the guard nodded yes. "Ok then, thank you and have a nice day." Jinenji said and carried Inuyasha while they all walked back to Inuyasha's house.

"Looks like Inuyasha is gonna have to wait a while before getting the report card he deserves. Why does he need it so badly anyway?" Kagome asked.

"Since we're half demons, Inuyasha and I usually don't get the scores that we're suppose to in class because of how the teachers hate us. Inuyasha is trying to improve his grades so that he can graduate to go to college but now it seems he's never gonna make it." Jinenji explain and Kagome gained a sad look on her face.

"He's trying so hard to succeed but all this hate is never gonna let him... oh poor Inuyasha." Kagome said to herself quietly.

When they all got into Inuyashas house, Jinenji dropped Inuyasha on the couch and then played the PS2 with Shippo. "OW! What the hell happended? I was ready to kick that guys ass." Inuyasha yelled. Kagome ignored what Inuyasha said and sat next to him. Kagome innocently looked into Inuyashas eyes with her teary symphathetic eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Inuyasha asked nervously backing away. Kagome leaned closer to Inuyasha until Inuyasha backed up right in time for Kagome to fall ontop of him with Inuyasha lying on the armrest. Kagome sat up off of Inuyasha and he sat back up. "Are you okay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome nodded yes. Kagome then leaned her head on Inuyashas shoulder and rested. Jinenji and Shippo kept playing some random game until they noticed Inuyasha and Kagome sleeping.

"A perfect match arn't they?" Shippo said as they watched the two sleep soundlessly.

"I just got the perfect idea. Shippo you get Kagome and I'll get Inuyasha." Jinenji said and carefully picked up Inuyasha.

"Got it." Shippo said.

About five hours later

'Mmmm... what's... what's that warm feeling rubbing on my leg?' Kagome thought but just turned over on the bed and rolled against Inuyasha.

'Huh? What's those soft things rubbing on my chest?' Inuyasha thought and then both Kagome and Inuyasha opened their eyes to see eachothers faces, "Oh, hey there." Inuyasha said smiling sweetly.

"Hey." Kagome said and they both closed their eyes back. Five seconds later both of their eyes popped open.

Inuyasha and Kagome both yelled in unision.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

I'm sorry that it took me so long to update but I went thought a huge heartbreak and I needed to recover from the shock, everything is better now but I have less time for typing, sorry for not updating. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. WTF?

Chapter 6 

_5:36 p.m. Inu's house_

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!" Kagome yelled kicking Inuyasha off of the bed they were lying on. Kagome and Inuyasha just woke up from a nap and woke up naked in the same bed together.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING ME A PERVERT WHEN YOUR THE ONE WHO UNDRESSED ME!" Inuyasha yelled back running out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"SHUT UP YOU LIAR!" Kagome yelled and while looking around the floor for her clothes she thought, 'Well... his is... a decent size.' Kagome then turned red and shook the thought out of the head.

"Hey wait... THAT'S MY ROOM!" Inuyasha realized. Inuyasha sneaked into the bathroom and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU PUT MY CLOTHES YOU RAPER?" Kagome yelled while looking furiously though Inuyasha's closet.

"We know where it is!" Shippo yelled from downstairs andinstantly Kagome opened the door to go downstairs but Inuyasha was leaning against the wall across from the door and he caught a full glimce of Kagome before she screamed and slam the door shut.

"Wow... those were..." Inuyasha just stared at the door feeling little Inu starting to rise and his nose bleeding. Kagome searched though Inuyasha's drawersand put on a white shirt and jeans with a belt that really didn't help much and obviously the clothes was too big for her. Inuyasha went down to the living room where Shippo and Jinenji were playing Halo 2.

"You two had a nice nap?" Jinenji asked not looking away from the tv.

"That was you?" Inuyasha asked and Jinenji nodded yes. In half of a second Inuyasha pounced on Jinenji putting him in a choking hold, "SAY UNCLE OR DIE!" Inuyasha growled though his teeth.

"UNCLE UNCLE AHH!" Jinenji yelled and Inuyasha let go. Jinenji glared at Shippo, "That was a cheep shot Shippo! I was about to die here and all you do is use the cyber sword against me!" Jinenji yelled and Shippo acted innocent.

"Where are my clothes?" Kagome said coldly with her fist on her hips at the hallway that leads to the stairs.

"Kagome... your a tomboy?" Shippo asked. Kagome picked Shippo up by his shirt and Shippo pointed at Jinenji. Kagome dropped Shippo and glared at Jinenji. Jinenji flinched with fear and pointed at the laundry basket full of newly clean clothes.

"Thank you." Kagome walked to the basket, picked it up, took it upstairs to Inuyasha's room, and changed back to her clothes. Kagome came back to the Living room and Inuyasha imagined devil horns on Kagome's head, "I was told never to use them, but you are a special occastion." Kagome went to her book bag and pulled out a beaded necklace.

"What's that for?" Inuasha asked. Kagome calmly walked up to Inuyasha and put the beads on him.

"Inuyasha, do me a favor and-SIT!" Inuyasha fell face first into the ground with a scream.

Jinenji and Shippo were so surprised that their faces looked like this - O.O;; (thanx Samy the the inspiring face!)

"Holy crickets!" Shippo said in amazement.

"Lets never tell her the prank was your idea." Jinenji whispered to Shippo.

"I'm outta here!" Kagome said walking out the frount door with her book bag, "Bye!" Kagome yelled before leaving and slaming the door shut. Inuyasha slowly stood up in pain.

_12:15p.m. The next day in the school courtyard_

Kagome was walking around with her tray not knowing where to sit. Kagome looked over where Inuyasha and gang was sitting and he waved but Kagome just walked away.

"What the hell is up with Kagome? Every time I talked to her this morning she just ignores me and looks away." Inuyasha said grumpy like.

"Maybe it's because you stripped her naked and slept in bed with her?" Shippo asked.

"That was all YOUR fault!" Inuyasha said.

While Inuyasha and Shippo argued Kagome walked into the cafeteria and sat in a seat next to Sango who sat across from Miroku.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Sango asked seeing the depressed look on Kagome's face.

"I think I lost my virginity to a guy I like but just met..." Sango then looked over to Miroku glaring.

"What?" Miroku asked, "I didn't do anything."

"Kagome, are you serious?" Sango asked and Kagome nodded with tears in her eyes.

"I was over at his house hanging out with him until we fell asleep and then I woke up naked next to him in bed." Kagome said and took a bite from her pizza.

"Well then we'll just beat him up then!" Sango said proudly.

"We will?" Miroku asked and Sango kicked him under the desk, "Hell we will!" Miroku yelled blocking out the urge to say 'ouch'.

"Thanks you guys, but I'm alright. I need to find a way to get some birth control pills." Kagome said and sipped on Miroku's soda that she sneakingly took.

"Ok now I really will beat him up!" Sango said standing up, "Who did this to you?" Sango asked angerly. Miroku then noticed his soda was missing and looked around to find it.

"Don't worry Sango, I know he didn't mean to do it. I'll just deal with him myself." Kagome said and Sango sat down.

"Tell us what he's like." Miroku said.

"He acts all macho like when you first meet him but I found out that he was really alot more like a sweetheart. He plays in a band as the lead singer." Kagome said.

"What's his name?" Sango asked.

"I'm too afraid to tell you because you'll kill him!" Kagome joked and they laughed.

"There are a few bands in the school so that doesn't help." Miroku said.

"Oh well." Kagome said and went back to eating.

_Later in 8th period_

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, but Kagome ignored him. Inuyasha looked over to see if the teacher was looking, "Do you have a pencil?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome gave him one. Inuyasha glared at Kagome, "Why are you so angry at me? I didn't do anything, it was a prank by Shippo and Jinenji." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome stood up a glared at Inuyasha.

"AND WHY WOULD SHIPPO AND JINENJI PRANK US BY STRIPPING US NAKED AND PUTTING US IN THE SAME BED?" Kagome yelled.

"Higurashi and Yasha!" the teacher yelled and they both turned red realizing what everyone just heard, "If you two want to talk about stuff like that then go outside!"

"Yes maam!" Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time going into the hallway.

"There you go stressing me out again." Kagome said rubbing her temples.

"There I go? Your the one that's made my life even worst then it is already!" Inuyasha yelled.

"My life was decent before I met you, now I'm under alot of stress because of you!"

"Oh your one to talk!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Fine!" Inuyasha suddenly kissed Kagome and they started making out. Six seconds later they pulled away from eachother wide-eyed, "Uhhh... this never happened." Inuyasha said quietly, wiping his lips.

"Yeah... so... it was them all along?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Yeah it was..." Inuyasha said quietly.

_8:30p.m. At Inuyasha's house_

"Oh yeah I got you with the ghost!" Shippo yelled playing Halo 2 with Jinenji.

"Wow, that was a lot of fun." Kagome said walking with her arm hooked with Inuyashas through the front door.

"Where did you guys go?" Jinenji asked.

"We just went to the mall." Kagome said. "Oh, and by the way." She walked up to Jinenji and Shippo. "Inuyasha told me what you did earlier witht hte prank earlier today." She said glaring at them both that her eyes looked red.

"Uh...Sorry?" Shippo and Jinenji said.

"Ok then!" Kagome smiled brightly. "It's alright."

Inuyasha stared at her surprised and said. "That's it? You gave me this fucking necklace and sat me. And all they did was say sorry and get away with it like that?" He yelled.

"Yeah." Kagome nodded.

"Oh okay." Inuyasha said.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat down on the couch next to Jinenji and Shippo.

"So um...no hard feelings about the prank?" Jinenji asked.

Kagome suddenly swung her arm around and punched him in the face knocking him off the couch.

"Let's play Halo 2." Kagome said picking up a controller.

_10:46 pm Inuyashas room_

"Inuyasha!" Inuyashas mom yelled from the living room.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha yelled back.

"What is this Victorias Secret bag doing down here?" His mom yelled back.

_Earlier that day at the mall_

"Kagome! Hurry up in the bathroom! I've been waiting here for probably half an hour!"

Kagome came out of the bathroom carrying a pink bag with her.

"Where'd you get that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh. There was another way out of the bathroom to a store I liked." Kagome said.

"Ok. Let's get out of here. I'm hungry."

_Back to regular time_

"Oh it's Kagomes!" He yelled back.

"And what is Kagomes lingirie doing here?" His mom yelled.

Inuyasha fainted.

_Meanwhile in Kagomes room_

"Where the hell did I put that bag?"

* * *

Sorry that took so long for me to update but I was bored today and I had nothing else to do. Please review. Bye. 


End file.
